


Ilia's Long Night

by JessRM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace Neo, Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Like a Lot of Polyamory, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, but in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRM/pseuds/JessRM
Summary: I was sad that Ilia was leaving the main group since I thought she could add a lot to the show, so I took the only reasonable route and wrote about a bunch of girls spoiling her.





	Ilia's Long Night

Ilia came home tired. She’d spent her day at Beacon training hard to catch up with her peers and lovers and unfortunately today had been a long one spent trying to call to a semblance that continued to elude her. She hung up her jacket huffing as she went to lay on the couch. Suddenly she let out a loud gasp as a small hand seemed to materialize on her rear. She bit her lip as the air beside her shimmered revealing Neo standing there and groping the flustered chameleon with a cruel grin. Neo stepped close and held the faunus close giving her rear another tight squeeze.

Ilia knew this game well Neo hoped to wind her up and leave her wanting and needing for whoever the next victim to catch Neo’s eye so she could be ravished. Her blush began to spread through her skin as she thought back to nights Neo had set up before.

A small gloved hand traced up the sides of Ilia's combat suit before starting to caress her long brown hair. Neo gripped her by the ponytail and pulled the girl down into a deep hungry kiss. While the kiss continued Neo gave her rear another squeeze swallowing up the beautiful moan in the kiss. Ilia hated being the target of Neo’s games. It made her feel like a spin fight top, wound up and launched into a confined space to bump into one of her partners until they collapsed.

Coco slid out of the bedroom they had set aside for people needing somewhere to be intimate and smiled at the heated kiss, and Ilia’s already pink skin. “Come now short stack you can’t hog her all to yourself.” Coco drawled knowing it would infuriate Neo. She brought her own hand down in a fond slap on Ilia’s cute perky butt.

“Coco did she already get you?” Ilia asked her legs shaky and her voice filled with hope that her relief would start already.

“Neo smirked wide and signed, “Not quite.” The hand signals making Ilia whimper in anticipation as Coco pulled her back, and leaned down to kiss along the Chameleon Faunus’s neck.

“We have something special for you tonight Rainbow Bright.” Coco whispered to Ilia. Soft hands coated in thick black leather both trigger fingers exposed teasing the faunus with the barest taste of skin to skin contact.

Ilia’s skin turned a deep shade of pink as whines and moans escaped past her soft lips. “What does that mean? I don’t like this conspiracy.”

“Well then you’ll like the rest of the night even less.” Ilia is turned around to see Blake standing half dressed in the suit they wear when they go to work with Weiss. The jacket and tie missing and their hair free the white shirt unbuttoned just enough to show a tantalizing patch of their well toned chest.

“Not you too Blake. I won’t be able to walk all weekend at this rate.” Ilia groaned Slumping against Coco. She felt Blake’s hands slide over her waist pulling her back against them. 

Coco grinned slipping out of Ilia’s arms and into the door Blake had entered through.

Ilia was turned around in Blake’s arms Soft grey eyes meeting Amber “You know better than to use my name when I have you like this.” Blake teased her as they leaned in for a kiss pressing into her mouth firm and slow taking their time to give her what she craved. Ilia whimpered into the kiss and tried to deepen it leading to Blake pulling away.

Ilia whined loudly and leaned up and in as best she could trying to follow their lips “Please sir, just one more kiss.” Ilia pleaded as Blake took her and gently led her to the closed door Coco had slipped through before.

Blake turned her around and held her close like Coco had done before pressed up to her back and whispering into her ear letting their hot breath work her up even more. “Good job using your manners sweetling but you know better than to take kisses you wait patiently for them to be given. 

The door opens showing Ilia the room she is suddenly certain she will go down as the first girl to die of affection in. The bed is empty and a path is made to it allowing her to walk through. However surrounding the rest of the bed stand her lovers. Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Coco, and Velvet all waiting for her. Blake led her forward to the bed, leaving her totally surrounded as she lay down.

Velvet came in first gently working to unzip the combat suit while Weiss and Yang did away with her boots and socks. Ilia's whole body glowing pink all the way to the edges of her sports bra and panties. Velvet worked to lift the bra over her head while Pyrrha leaned in to slip down her panties. Weiss darted in to caress the newly exposed breasts the cool hands and expert massaging caused a gasp and a moan to fight their way out of Ilia at the same time. 

Blake smirked as they saw Ilia stretched out and naked on the bed. They pulled the ribbon for gambol Shroud from their forearm working deliberately to bind her arms to the headboard. While Weiss moved to straddle her. Ilia gasped at the slick heat of Weiss’s core pressed against her abs feeling the heiress rock into her with a smirk. Yang leaned over from the side pressing a searing kiss to her lips and leaving her moaning as she squirmed on the bed. 

Pyrrha sat on the bed and gently pulled Yang away from the faunus a gentle hand stroking over Ilia’s pink cheeks. “Tell me your safewords sweetie.”

“Beo, Beowulf to slow... to slow down. Neeeehhhh- Nevermore to stop!” Ilia moaned out her brain fighting to form words when surrounded by so many beautiful bodies and Weiss’s hands still working on her breasts.

“Good girl. And if you can’t talk?” Velvet came to sit on Ilia’s other side the rabbit faunus sliding fingertips over the brightly flushed neck.

“Kick my feet! Kick- Ahhhn! The bed! Kick till you staahh-haaahhh! Stop!” She fought harder to stay focused for this one as Pyrrha licked along the trails left by Velvet’s fingertips almost overwhelming her ability to speak.

Coco came up after that with a look that promised torture for the poor bound girl. “You’re going to get permission before you cum tonight aren’t you cutie?” Coco asked a small bullet vibe in one hand a remote in the other. Illia nodded frantically as the turned off vibrator was pressed up against her hood over her clit a small piece of black tape followed to hold it there. 

“There we go. So good.” As Coco turned on the vibrator Weiss stopped massaging Ilia’s breasts and leaned down to suckle at a small perky nipple. Ilia screamed at the sudden increase in intensity. Her hips bucking and twitching as her audience chuckles.

A loud moan sounds from her side and Ilia turns her head. Velvet is lifted into the air in Blake’s arms her legs spread over the dark dress pants. Velvet is exposed to Ilia grinding her warm wet lower lips into the dark fabric while Yang bites at her breasts and sides. The sight leaves ilia breathless and moaning even louder.

“Do you like that my love? Do you like seeing our beautiful girl driven mad with pleasure.” Pyrrha had leaned down to whisper to Ilia who had started to nod frantically. “Do you want to help them? Do you want to be a good girl for us?” Ilia cried out again as Weiss switched nipples giggling and Coco spiked the intensity of the vibrator.

Ilia nodded more, “Yes please I want to make her feel good please!” Pyrrha smiled and gestured at Blake.

Blake reached down and pulled Yang up into a hard deep kiss making Ilia moan again at the sight while Velvet kept grinding her arousal against their pants. 

Ilia felt a strong hand on her chin Pyrrha’s fingers turning her head towards the ceiling. She then saw Velvet’s dripping core and perky rear right above her being held up by Blake and Yang. The rabbit faunus was slowly lowered over her mouth and Illia quickly began to eat her out making the Rabbit faunus arch and scream before it was swallowed by a deep kiss from Yang. Blake leaned down to tease at velvet’s Breasts while Ilia ate her out.

Coco grinned cruelly “How about a race cuties the last one still holding out wins. If Ilia wins Velvet takes her place. If Velvet wins she gets the strap-on?” The room nods in agreement while Ilia tries to work faster and harder before her eyes go wide when coco shows this is a new vibrator when it turns up even higher making her half moan half scream into Velvet. Weiss renews her efforts driving her even more wild while Blake stops entirely.

Ilia suddenly realizes how unfair the race is when she almost finishes while focused on trying to get Velvet to cum. “Cheaters! This is unfair!” She screamed before Velvet rocked her hips down again and Ilia got back to work trying to get directly at the clit. 

She fought hard to keep her own pleasure sated, but when Velvet screamed again from a hard bite from Blake she couldn’t hold. Ilia went stiff on the bed her hips spasming as she came her muscles tensing then relaxing. 

Once Ilia had finished jumping and twitching Blake reached down to finish Velvet off by rubbing her clit. Ilia did her best to help fucking the rabbit faunus with her tongue. The Vibrator was turned off getting a long low groan from Ilia. Coco grabbed Weiss’s hair to pull her off Giving ilia a brief reprieve from pleasure. 

Velvet Screamed out her own pleasure while Ilia kept working her tongue drawing out the orgasm making Velvet tremble like an actual rabbit. “I-I want the the textured one. The one Weiss bought when she was feeling frisky that time.” Velvet declared victoriously. Ilia sulked at having lost the rigged game but the beautiful rear and swollen red lips above her served to somewhat soothe her raw ego.

Ilia pressed soft warm kisses to Velvet’s muscular thighs as the rabbit faunus went to crawl free on shaky legs squeaking when Ilia teased her thighs. Yang lifted Velvet Free while Blake leaned down to capture Ilia’s lips in a deep firm kiss. Blake hummed hungrily tasting Velvet on Ilia’s lips. Weiss slowed down in teasing at Ilia’s breasts smiling softly while letting her tongue lap at the beautiful color changing skin 

“Delicious.” Blake growled softly petting Ilia’s hair and licking their lips savoring the taste. Ilia flushed pink all the way down.

Yang lifted up Ilia’s legs suddenly leaving the bound faunus splayed and exposed while Coco turned back on the vibrator making Ilia jump and cry out. 

Velvet seemed to almost reappear between her held legs the . 

Yang tensed up holding Ilia in place while Blake grinned hungrily their cat ears twitching as Ilia let out a ling loud moan. Velvet slowly sunk all 5 inchest of the bumpy strapon into Ilia. Drawing it out as long as she could to drive Ilia crazy. 

“Do you wanna make me feel good while she fucks you?” Blake growled down softly.

“Fuck! I- Fuck Yess sir. please sir!” Ilia pleaded While Blake slowly dropped their pants and panties left only draped in their white button down shirt.

They climbed on top of Ilia their pussy slick with arousal and a lovely flushed color.

The whole room seemed to freeze as Ilia lay in the bed taut as tripwire her legs held still by Yang’s large calloused hands. Velvet standing with the strapon buried deep into her while Blake’s delicious lower lips were so tantalizingly close she could barely hold herself back to get their permission. Weiss sensing the tension chose to cruelly give Ilia’s nipples a gentle sustained pull. And Coco clicked off the bullet vibe held against Ilia’s twitching clit.

It felt as though the tension suddenly snapped. Weiss twisted her fingers making Ilia yelp. She was then cut off When Blakes hands tangled in her hair pulling her up to eat them out. A smack rang out when Coco slapped Velvet on the ass cranking the vibrator to full power again while Velvet began to thrust into Ilia hard and fast. 

Ilia was trapped in the sweetest way torn between eating Blake out and screaming in overwhelming ecstasy. Blake kept her on task with sharp tugs to her hair the cat faunus moaning and rocking their hips. 

Weiss returned to her task with gusto releasing the hard nipples so she could begin to soothe them with soft kisses and licks soft hands palming whichever breast was free from her mouth. 

Velvet also struggled to keep focus the strapon putting pressure against her already sensitive clit however she relished the chance to fuck the beautiful chameleon faunus.

  
  


After the first orgasm Coco and Pyrrha Came up behind Velvet working to help her keep pounding into Ilia.

Ilia worked frantically to pleasure Blake, quickly abandoning a slow build to wrap her lips around their clit using them and her tongue to massage it quickly. After another shriek of pleasure and trembling Orgasm from Ilia Blake finally let out a long shuddering moan and came. Everyone finally Paused in their torturing of the Chameleon faunus letting her enjoying the soft guttural sounds and twitches that came with every orgasm from Blake. 

Blake gently Broke free of Ilia leaning down to lick some of their juices from her lips, cheeks, and chin. “You did so good pretty girl.” Blake praised quietly. 

Ilia let out a soft whimper as she felt Coco remove the vibrator from her swollen and sensitive clit. A soft yelp was heard and ilia Felt Weiss lifted off of her midsection. She looked down and saw Coco pulling Weiss away by her hair.

“Shit, princess. Look what a mess you left. Clean it up.” One Coco had Weiss kneeling on the bed next to Ilia the chameleon Faunus could see the clear wet mess on her abs making it clear Weiss had used her abs to bring herself to orgasm more than once

Coco used her grip on Weiss’s hair to force the head down near the mess, letting the heiress close the gap and start licking Ilia clean.

While she worked Yang released Ilia’s legs and gently began to massage her left thigh while Pyrrha took the right. Ilia melted into the bed Weiss’s soft tongue cleaning her abs while Pyrrha and Yang massaged her thighs. Their strong hands working to soothe Ilia’s sore muscles. 

Soon Weiss finished cleaning Coco making a snarky comment about putting her tongue to better use while leading her away. 

Pyrrha leaned in to whisper softly. “Just one more for us, beautiful. Just one more.” Slowly her and Yang worked together lifting Ilia’s legs and rear into the air. Yang stood behind her pressing soft kisses to the small of her back. She worked her way up sprinkling her perky rear with kisses as well. Pyrrha helped keep Ilia supported the champions warm tongue trailing over the faunus’s trembling thighs. Ilia was left suspended in the air only her shoulders supported by the bed.

Slowly Yang and Pyrrha worked into the middle gently spreading her legs and her toned rear the two smiled at each other before leaning in. Yang pressed a soft tongue filled kiss to Ilia’s rear entrance. Yang’s tongue softly traced over the taught sensitive muscle while Pyrrha pressed a sloppy open mouthed kiss to her pussy. Ilia shook and moaned her body writhing as much as it could while the warm wet tongues teased at both of her holes carefully denying her satisfaction and building her pleasure. 

After Ilia was ready to break down and begin begging her moans having long ago turned into whimpers the two women took pity on her. Yang started first the tongue shoving in gently tongue fucking her tight rear while Pyrrha moved down to start sucking and licking on her clit. 

“Plea-AHH! Fuck! More! Yes!” Ilia began to shout having been ready to cast her pride aside and beg until she was cut off. Yang started to pick up the pace her tongue working fast and through while Pyrrha freed up one of her hands to finger Ilia while working on her clit. 

Ilia was brought to the precipice quickly as she was tag teamed by these beautiful women starting to beg as best she could. “Please! Cum! I- please! So close!” She tried to force out remembering Coco’s instructions.

“Let it go baby,” Pyrrha commanded pausing briefly before diving back in to eat the girl out more. 

Ilia broke with a scream her whole body spasming and shaking as she squirted onto the fingers in her overwhelmed by the dual sources of pleasure. Everyone watched and listened to this display enraptured her muscle spasms highlighted with ripples of color. 

When the shaking and screaming stopped Ilia felt the whole world go fuzzy. She knew she was laid back down and could feel the ribbon on her arms being undone. Slowly a blanket was laid over her and several people came in to hold her. She drifted off slightly her eyes closing slowly as she sunk into the warm safe feeling of being surrounded by love. 

Slowly Ilia came to blinking her bleary eyes as she looked around the room. It appeared that most of her lovers had left to handle the cleanup while she slept. One pair of small arms still held her and as she looked to her side she saw Neo’s mismatched eyes and cruel little smirk. 

Neo leaned in and kissed her gently stroking the long brown hair as ilia kissed back. “Thank you sweetie.” Ilia said softly hugging Neo close. 

Neo Giggled and signed, “It was a group thing. Rest now. They’ll be back with dinner soon.” Neo then Pulled Ilia in close easing the faunus into another nap.

  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you who don't know Spin Fight is an actual bootleg of Beyblades whose name I have stolen to be the remnant version of them. Feel free to let me know what you thought and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
